Drugged
by Daismo
Summary: What happens when Szayel is bored and horny, and decides to "talk" Grimjow into helping him out?  Yaoi Boys and Girls. Oneshot.


Title: Drugged

by: Werwolfsbraut

Oneshot

Paring: Grimmjow / Szayel

Wordcount: 1096

Rated: M

For: littlexcutiexqueen (FFnet)

Short Summary: Szayel tries to fuck with Grimmjow, but he hasn't calculate accurate, and his plan is back firing.

Please note that this contains Bloodplay, BDSM, and non-con tendencies. If that isn't your kind of thing, kindly leave now.

Also, drugs. Don't use them.

Bleach is not mine, I ain't making money out of this.

Drugged

Grimmjow ran down the long halls of Las Noches.

Someone would pay.

Someone in particular.

Someone with pink hair.

~earlier~

Grimmjow's POV

I had just returned from some stupid ass mission in the living world, and wanted nothing more than to sink in my comfy bed and sleep.

I had to report in to god-bastard later, so I had some time to relax.

I entered my room, but something was off. Someone had been sniffing around here.

Taking a deep breath I could identify the scent.

Szayel. The mad scientist.

Well... I could cope with that. Sure, I still would beat the crap outta him, but Szayel did this occasionally, to all his fellow Espada, especially when his fuckbuddy Nnoitra, or whatever they were, wasn't around.

But then I saw that one of my pillows was missing.

That bastard had stolen one of my pillows.

My fluffy, precious... I digress.

I stomped off to the bathroom, because I wanted to shower the dirt off before facing that dick head of a scientist.

The towel I had in use was gone, too.

So was my bath robe.

And my fucking TOOTHBRUSH.

This was it.

He was fucking dead.

~Back to Grimmjow on a rampage~

normal POV

"Szayel! Where the fuck is that pink haired bitch? SZAYEL! ASSHOLE!"

Starrk heard Grimmjow stomping down the hallway, screaming and raging. He mused shortly what Szayel could have done to enrage the teal haired that much; but than again it didn't took much. Plus Nnoitra was gone for a mission, so most likely Szayel had been bored, and went sniffing around in Grimmjow's rooms. He closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed.

Then he dozed off.

About an hour later he was going to be woken by some animalistic sound, loud enough to be heared in the whole castle that was Las Noches; but we shall proceed with Grimmjow's frantic search for Szayel.

Grimmjow stomped inside Szayel's lab, ready to smash everything.

"YOU!" he pointed at the grinning scientist "YOU SICK FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY STUFF?"

"Oh, this and that, sexta-san... I needed some DNA of yours, you know?"

Not that Grimmjow really knew what DNA meant, or what could be done with it, but he didn't care. What he knew and cared for was that Szayel hat violated his private sphere, and he was not pleased.

"That's it. You're fucking dead!"

As he stormed up to Szayel, ready to strike, the pink haired man pulled out a syringe, ducked at Grimmjow's fist flew and injected something into Grimmjow's calf.

Grimmjow froze when he felt the stitch.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just a little something I was working on"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

And then Grimmjow blacked out.

When he woke again, Grimmjow was in his room, laying face down on his bed, his feet still hanging over the edge, just as if someone had tossed him there.

He had a headache that could make a grown man wince in pain, and felt dizzy.

If he hadn't known better he could have sworn he was having the mother of all hangovers.

He tried to remember what had happened.

What he could remember was that he had stomped into Szayel's lab, and the bitch had injected him something.

Fuck! That bitch had drugged him!

But... what had he done then?

Grimmjow was pacing his room as he tried to piece his memory back together, when he finally realized that he was naked.

Just what the hell had happened?

~Seconds after Grimmjow's Blackout~

So far, everything had gone according to plan.

Grimmjow had stomped in, reacted like he was supposed to, and Szayel had been able to inject his drug.

Grimmjow shook his head slightly and rose up.

For about an hour Grimmjow would be just a sex-driven maniac, and Szayel planned to play with him.

What he hadn't thought of was that Grimmjow still was WAY stronger than him, so he was pretty much taken by surprise as the larger man smashed him to the ground and ripped of his clothes.

Eyeing the area Grimmjow could see that Szayel had prepared a playground.

Everything was there; toys, lube, tools and restriction gear.

He picked Szayel up and fastened him to something that looked like a modified lab table.

The whimpering nerved him,so he gagged the pink haired bitch.

So much options to choose from...

He wanted to fuck the other stupid, yes, but first he wanted to torment him.

His gaze met Szayel's set of scalpels and he had a plan.

Taking out one of those sharp tools he wandered back to Szayel, whose eyes seemed to come out of their sockets at the sight of the steel in Grimmjow's hands. He tried to shake his head.

"Oh yes bitch. Time to bleed."

Grimmjow started carving.

He dragged the scalpel slow over Szayel's pectoral muscle, splitting the skin until the sweet, metallic scent of blood stung his nose.

Szayel was not able to make out what he was carving, but the blood scent did his usual effect on him, he grew hard.

This might not going like he wanted it to, but oh god, this feeling, and this scent...

Grimmjow snickered.

"I knew you were a sick fuck."

He snatched the lube and started to widen Szayel as he smeared the blood all over the smaller man's torso.

Once he decided he was well-enough prepared, he dropped his pants and violently shoved his dick inside.

Szayel was sure he had torn him in the process, but the odour made his head spin _so good_ and he felt so deliciously stretched.

Suddenly he felt cold steel against his neck.

Then it stung.

That fucker had cut his neck!

But he couldn't think straight anymore.

Grimmjow's hips snapped back and forth in a violent rhythm as he screwed him into his lab table.

He would black out soon, he was sure.

Lust coiled up in his lower belly, and he came hard.

When he was able to force his eyes open again, Grimmjow was still driving inside his body, hard, fast, deep, fucking him merciless.

He grunted low, making Szayel grow hard again.

Grimmjow was now close, himself.

He jabbed Szayel's prostate hard and filled that bitch up with his mess, roaring like the animal he was.

Simultaneous he jabbed him one last time with the scalpel.

Then he retreated, leaving Szayel aroused, bloody and with cum leaking out of his abused anus.

He couldn't care less.

His head spun and he knew he'd better get out of here.

End

A/N:

I.. kinda don't know about this.

Might be because I don't like these two together, might be because I had started this before my writing block, and finished it just now.

Anyways, I hope this is kinda what you wanted littlexcutiexqueen.


End file.
